ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Old Wounds
Category:QuestsCategory:San d'Oria Questsde:Alte Wunden Annals of Truth quest active |items=Sapara of Trials Weapon Training Guide Map to the Annals of Truth Annals of Truth |title= |repeatable=No |reward=The weapon skill Savage Blade |previous= |next= }} ]] Walkthrough *Talk to Curilla in Chateau d'Oraguille to obtain a Sapara of Trials and a Weapon Training Guide. **If you are participating in the Trust Initiative to obtaining Alter Egos, this will prioritize over the weapon skill quest. You can talk to Curilla again after obtaining Curilla's Alter Ego or pass through the dialogue for it. **The General's Secret quest also prioritizes over this weapon skill quest and must start it first to get the weapon skill quest dialogue. *Use the Sapara of Trials until the latent effect disappears. :*How to remove the latent effect: ::*You must perform Weapon Skills and Skillchains on monsters that con Easy Prey or higher. ::*Weapon Skills performed while under Level Sync will count. ::*You must accumulate 300 total Weapon Skill Points. ::*You receive 1 point for opening/soloing a weaponskill, 2 points for closing a Lv.1 Skillchain, 3 points for closing a Lv.2 Skillchain and 5 points for closing a level 3 Skillchain. ::*Unless you are using the sapara with Paladin (and therefore can use Swift Blade), you will not be able to close any Lv.3 chains at this point using a sword, unless you are already Lv.75, and have already unlocked Expiacion (BLU) or Death Blossom (RDM). ::*To check to see if the latent effect has disappeared, look at your equipment screen for the elemental resistance. Though it is easy to see the HP drop, it should be even easier to see you lose a good 10 resistance in both schools below. :*At any time, you can talk to Curilla to end the quest. If you do end it, all work on the latent effect will be lost as you will need to start the quest again. *Once you no longer receive the latent effect bonus, head back to Chateau d'Oraguille and TRADE the Sapara of Trials back to Curilla to exchange the weapon for a Map to the Annals of Truth and instructions to head to Quicksand Caves. *Before doing the part below, make sure you have done Open Sesame quest to get a Lodestone. (this will save you time in case the gate is closed) '' *Head to Western Altepa Desert. Here you must open the Altepa Gate. *Once in Quicksand Caves go to I-6 on the map to the right and click the ??? to spawn the NM named Girtablulu. On the way there, you may encounter an Antican Praetor that hears through sneak at the 4-way intersection. Wait for that antica to move to the far southwest corner of that room before heading north. *Once you enter the room, be sure to clear it out first as you might be unlucky like me and aggro all the nearby Antica, rendering you dead and having to open the Gate again if you haven't cast Reraise in advance. *Girtablulu causes high damage when it connects. Uses Wild Rage and Earth Pounder like other scorpions, which can cause high damage. Wild Rage can do about 400-600 damage. *Girtablulu's use of Death Scissors can do upwards of 1000 damage on a well-equipped level 75 Paladin. It may be best to bring a blink tank. *Once the NM is dead, reexamine the ??? to obtain the Annals of Truth. **Only one character from a party will need to spawn Girtablulu for the whole party that defeated it to get the Key Item. *Bring this back to Curilla for your reward. *If more than one individual in your party needs the item, they may check the ??? as well. You do not need to fight the NM for each of them. *NOTE: You cannot unlock this quest if you already have another Weapon Skill quest opened. *You will not gain points towards unlocking the weapon by participating in Campaign Battles or Besieged. *Talking to Curilla may trigger a cut-scene for the quest The General's Secret. Simply talk to her again after accepting the The General's Secret quest to obtain the correct cutscene for '''Old Wounds'. Helpful Tip: I had an easy time doing this in "Sky / The Shrine of Ru'Avitau" by using the following trust members. All you have to do is gain TP & close the WS that Naja will spam constantly with this setup. Recommended Trust companions: * Kupipi * Joachim * Brygid * Arciela II * Naja Salaheem (UC) Video See: Videos.